


醉酒

by Miao_Miao



Category: reikao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miao_Miao/pseuds/Miao_Miao





	醉酒

朔间零是带着一身酒气栽进羽风薰怀里的。

两个人正在冷战期，没有什么特别的原因，也许是长年积累的矛盾到了濒临爆发的边缘，让这种不清不楚互相慰藉的关系终于到了不得不做出抉择的时刻。尽管仍同住在一个屋檐下，两个人已经很久没有真正意义上的交流了。

这样一个阴郁的雨天，朔间零就这样毫无防备的栽进他的怀里，让羽风薰觉得有些不切实际般的恍惚。

明明是曾经在无数个深夜里相拥而眠的身体，才几个月的光景就变得如此陌生。连身体的默契都失去了，感情上更没有什么纠葛了吧。

这样想着的羽风薰，苦笑着摇了摇头。他伸出手想去拍醒怀里的人，酒精的效应让朔间零的身体带上了不属于他的体温，两个人离得极近，那微不足道的一点点热度却让人窒息。

“薰...?”朔间零醉的不轻，连他平时惯用的称呼也不知道被抛到哪里去了。羽风薰只在一种时刻听到过朔间零喊他的名字，然而那更像是某种褒奖，暗夜里的魔王对温顺的猎物一点微不足道的奖励。

曾经羽风薰痛恨那样的自己，他会感到喜悦和满足，这让他根本感觉不到自己与朔间零原本就是互相利用的关系。

他犹豫着要不要把朔间零就这么丢在客厅还是弄回卧室，起码是个不会着凉的地方，已经足够仁至义尽。

“薰...”魔王暗红色的眼睛里印着羽风薰的眼睛，他的吻熟练又深情，舌尖卷起薰的，毫不犹豫的侵入到更深。

一切快到让人来不及反应，根本没有逃跑的时间。

羽风薰绝望的闭了闭眼睛。他的双手仍停在半空中，整个人却被紧紧拥抱。醉了酒的朔间零力气好像更大了，要把彼此嵌进对方的身体般，连骨头都痛到咯吱作响。

最后一次，羽风薰想，这是最后一次妥协。

他认命般的闭上眼睛，双手环上朔间零的脖子主动加深了这个吻。

 

半推半就的姿势一直延续到床上，两个人的嘴唇没有离开过彼此，这不像是某种被唤醒的默契，好像酒气顺着吻也让羽风薰醉了，一切都在失控。

“你....你停一下！”零的手轻易的撩进羽风薰棉质睡衣的下摆，他的手劲比平时大很多，拥抱的姿势也让抚摸变得更加容易，很快就在白皙的皮肤上留下了一道道红痕，“你这醉鬼！”

和平时不同的体验让羽风薰心底升起了不祥的预感，强烈的不安让他脱口而出的话语都带上了颤抖的音调，随即他意识到那似乎有点过分了。

在身上煽风点火游走的手有一瞬间顿住了，朔间零抬起头看着他的眼睛，带着一点茫然和无措，让羽风薰不得不放软了语气，“朔间桑...我们，我们慢点好不好？”

他犹豫着抬起手，停顿了片刻最终摸上了那黑色长发的柔软发梢。最后一次的话，羽风薰想，我也想留下一点回忆。

从发梢向上，他拥抱着朔间零，最后轻轻的揉了揉零的头顶。

奇妙的满足感和不安，让羽风薰觉得自己兴奋的发抖。然而让他觉得更刺激的酥麻快感还在后面，零凑近他的耳朵，轻轻的说，“薰...我想进到你的里面。”

朔间零是真的醉的不轻，他喊着羽风薰的名字，忘记了自己惯常的语调。

朔间零并不是一个在床笫之间多话的人，两个人身体的默契足够让他们不需要更多的话语就能享受到欢愉。

今天的朔间零不正常，羽风薰想。

进入的过程痛苦又漫长，羽风薰绷着身体，连脚掌都痛苦的蜷起，他咬着嘴唇不想发出声音。上位的姿势让朔间零的进入的更深，终于全部吞进去的时候，零在他耳边发出了一声舒服的喘息。

他好像毫不掩饰自己的感触，将一切全盘托出，带着毒药的甜言蜜语，一点一点蚕食着羽风薰的精神。

“在你的...里面”断断续续的话语是因为兴奋和颤抖，“薰...”朔间零的手掌摸过后腰，又向上顺着脊背挑逗，最后插进羽风薰的发间，强迫他低头看两个人结合的部位，“我在这里，薰君,薰....”

带着绝望和痛苦，互相伤害的两个人的距离却越来越近。

“不要....啊，不要再胀大了。”被抵住缓慢摩擦的部位正好是难以启齿的敏感点，薰崩溃的长大了嘴巴，却发不出一点声音，他的眼角难以控制的溢出了生理盐水，最后只能把脸深深的埋进朔间零的颈窝，随着摇晃的动作不断沉浮。

激烈的动作深进浅出，羽风薰感觉到自己的身体被不断的抬起，又因为重力的原因更狠的被落下侵犯。突然他像是感觉到什么，抬起头拼命推开朔间零的身体，急切地想要逃离。

“不....不行，不要射进去，朔间桑，求你了...别这么对我...”明明以往都默契的选择尊重对方的选择，而今天朔间零却像是认准了要这么干。不容抗拒的气息缠上羽风薰的身体，“不要逃，薰君。”

魔王这么说着，咬上羽风薰的耳垂，“全部...吃进去了。”

终于泪水还是不受控制的打湿了眼睑，顺着羽风薰的脸颊慢慢滴落。然后又转为低哑的呜咽，他紧紧的抓着零的肩膀，咬着嘴唇无声的哭泣。朦胧间他觉得自己看错了，那暗红色的眼角似乎也淌过了同样的泪水。

朔间零的獠牙是残忍的，刺伤了别人，也刺伤了自己。

那些黑暗的部分，慢慢侵蚀了羽风薰的全身。朔间零真的醉了吗？他不知道。

“不要离开我。”记忆里只留下了这样的只言片语。还有零在喊他的名字，一遍又一遍，和眼泪混在一起，带着苦涩的喜悦。

 

 

然后他记得自己说好。

 

FIN


End file.
